Hagurumon
Hagurumon Hagurumon is a Machine Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It is a mutant Digimon shaped like a gear. There are countless gears built into its body, and the gears are constantly rotating. For that reason, if even a single gear is missing, all of the gears in its body stop rotating, and it becomes unable to maintain its vital functions. Hagurumon possesses the special ability to send a computer virus to its opponents in order to manipulate them at will, and that ability is exploited by fiendish Digimon. However, because Hagurumon itself doesn't have any sense of self, it doesn't even know it is being misused.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/hagurumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Hagurumon] Digimon Adventure Two Hagurumon work as 's advisors and deliver his orders to his army of Mekanorimon and Tankmon, as well as his air scouts, Megadramon and Gigadramon, as they hunt down the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 A Hagurumon is among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers A Hagurumon works alongside a Clockmon on a clockwork cloud plain. When Rika Nonaka, , Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa end up on their turf and stumble upon a jammed clock, Clockmon's warning comes too late and Megadramon emerges from his prison. Clockmon and Hagurumon learn that Renamon went to the Real World as she fights Megadramon as , and Hagurumon expresses his own desire to digivolve right before Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno attack is deflected at Hagurumon, knocking out one of his gears. When Kyubimon is taken down by him, the Legendary Tamer Ryo Akiyama and appear and bring down Megadramon. Ryo replaces Hagurumon's gear, and Clockmon and Hagurumon heap praise upon him. Hagurumon wonders when he will go to the Real World and get a Tamer. Later on, when unleashes his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon are affected. Digimon Data Squad Hagurumon appears in the Real World and takes over Criers' home by using his Darkness Gear on a toy robot, which merges with the house and transforms it into a bizarre toy-robot, with Michelle Crier trapped inside. Hagurumon's face is seen as the left eye of the robot. In this form, Hagurumon can regenerate its hand. Michelle is rescued by Keenan Crier. Hagurumon is destroyed by , causing the toy robot to return to normal. Digimon World Data Squad Hagurumon dwell in the Mirage Museum and Digital Dungeon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next A Hagurumon accompanies in his plot to capture the Aquan DigiMemory. He disguises himself as a Trailmon. Digimon World An unlucky Hagurumon is kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon in Toy Town, seemingly mistaken for a gear. Digimon World 2 Hagurumon is an early boss and can later be found in the wild. His digivolutions are Numemon, Sukamon, PlatinumSukamon, Raremon and Guardromon. Depending on its DP, he can digivolve into one of these forms. Strangely, when found in the wild, it can move 2 spaces at a time, making it hard to avoid. Digimon World 3 Hagurumon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, Hagurumon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Rookie Card with 1/2. Digimon World DS Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon, and can digivolve further into Guardromon at Lv18+ with 50+ Stress. Hagurumon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Hagurumon is #041 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Metal element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 115 HP, 115 MP, 80 Attack, 70 Defense, 51 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Eddy 2 and Collector 1 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve to Hookmon or Guardromon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Hagurumon, your Digimon must be at least LV 10 with 50% friendship. Hagurumon can DNA Digivolve to Centarumon with Terriermon or Kokuwamon, Starmon with DotFalcomon, or to Numemon with Goblimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into Guardromon or Clockmon. It can be found in the Magnet Mine. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (manga) Digimon World Championship Hagurumon digvolves from Kapurimon pass time and can digivolve into either Guardromon with 6 Battles, Clockmon with 20 Machine-AP, Bakemon with 4 Penalties or Starmon pass time. Digimon Masters Hagurumon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies. HagurumonGuardromon can digivolve to Guardromon, and HagurumonMekanorimon can digivolve to Mekanorimon. Attacks *'Cog Crusher / Darkness Gears' (Darkness Gear): Buries a black gear with a built-in computer virus within the body of the opponent, driving them mad. Hagurumon X |s1=#Hagurumon |f1=Hagurumon }} Hagurumon X is a who has been affected by the X-Antibody. It has two "KoHagurumon" on its shoulders which it can launch as an attack, and two drills where its hands were. Attacks *'Darkness Gear' *'KoHagurumon' KoHagurumon KoHagurumon are tiny versions of Hagurumon X which are attached to it in a manner reminiscent of hands. Hagurumon X uses them in some form as an attack. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Machine Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Digimon